Hidden Secrets and Hidden Love
by MorganAshworth121
Summary: Cat Noir has been trying for two years to find out who Ladybug is when he doesn't get anywhere he realizes that he might never get anywhere at all he decides to get to know his classmate Marinette better as Cat Noir, he started to fall in love and she started to fall in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chat Noir was waiting for Ladybug to show up for patrol. All he could think about was asking her a question that has been burning his mind since he woke up this morning. While he was lost deep in thought he didn't hear Ladybug land on the roof. When he didn't turn around and just kept staring off into space she decided to sneak up on him.

"Hello you silly kitty, what are you looking at?" when he turned around he saw how close she was standing a blush bloomed on his cheeks "Uh- I-I-I was just r-really d-d-d-deep in t-t-thought, My Lady." He realized how nervous he was and then she just made it worse by taking other step closer "What were you thinking about?" she basically whispered her answer. "I would prefer to tell you after we finish the patrol." he wanted so bad to say what was on his mind but he didn't want to do it right now and not here.

The patrol was quite except for Chat's constant puns. They always finished their patrol at the Eiffel Tower but this time as soon as they landed Ladybug turned to him "So what were you thinking about before I showed up kitty cat?" it shocked him that she was so determined to see into him that she would ask him so soon after they just landed. "I was just thinking about how to ask you something in _purr_ tant My Lady"

"And what is so important that you have to make a pun in the process of telling me?" she answers matter of factually "I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a clue or two to who you are in real life?"

This caught her of guard "Okay two clues and that's it, what do you want to know kitty?" this made Chat's heart flutter. "I want to know what grade you are in and what your favorite color is."

Ladybug was a little surprised that he chose to ask her such simple questions when he could have asked her what school she goes to, where she lives and so much more. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Simple, I already have a few ideas of who you are and these questions will make it almost completely clear."

"Ok, I am in my final year and my favorite color is pink." She answered in a flat tone and made sure not to sound too nervous or too happy at the same time.

"You really do remind me of someone I know."

"Really? Who? Maybe I know them?"

"Uh- is there anything you want to know about me?"

"Yes in a matter of fact there is one thing I want to know"

"Ask away, I will answer truthfully and I won't hold any information back!"

"I want to know what your favorite color is."

"Um blue. My favorite color is bluebell the same color as your eyes."

Just then they heard a loud beep and Chat looked down at his ring, it was time for him to go. He didn't want to, not just yet anyway. He looked at Ladybug and she told him he should go but before he did he planted a kiss on her cheek and took off.

Ladybug was a little shocked and then she decided that instead of moaning and scolding him next time she saw him, she would let him off the hook just this once but never again.

::

Later that night (at about 11) Marinette woke up with a start and wasn't too happy to see Chat standing there staring at her. "What are you doing here? And why are you here so late at night?"

"I thought I would drop by and check on my princess and as to why so late I had to wait until after something important was finished."

"Whatever silly kitty." She wanted to prod. "What exactly do you want?"

"Can you really see through me so easily?"

"Yes, now what do you want?"

"I need your help with something."

"What could you possibly need my help with kitty kat?"

"I have a tiny problem."

"Ok and how am I supposed to help?"

"The problem is that I am so so so itchy and I can't scratch it and when I asked my kwami he simply said it was a cat thing."

"Ok so you want a back scratch?" she was a little unsure

"Yes please. Just like you would a cat. PLEASE."

"Ok OK come here."

He walked over to the bed and sat on the floor. She scratched him between the shoulder blades and he started to purr. When she was done he turned around and thanked her and she said OK. Then he asked her if he could come back every night.

"Well I suppose you could as long as you come after my parents go to sleep like you did tonight."

"Ok princess." He wanted to make a pun or something but he couldn't so he just said good night and jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Marinette woke up a little earlier than usual. All she could think about was how Chat had come to her as Marinette not Ladybug. She had been surprised at first. He had shown up out of nowhere and needed help with some cat thing but she was more than happy to help her partner. She looked over to where Tikki was lying and decided she would wake her up later and got dressed.

When she got to school she was early so she sat down on the steps to work on a new design. She was so focused on her drawing that she didn't notice Adrian walking toward her and she barely noticed when he sat down next to her. He was watching her work in awe and was wondering how he had never noticed how cute she was when she worked.

"Hey Marinette. What are you working on?" she jumped a little when he talked and finally realized that he was sitting so close to her and most importantly Adrian was talking to her, he was interested in what she was doing.

"Hey Adrian. I was just working on a new design." It surprised them both that she hadn't stuttered. Then Adrian decided to push his luck.

"What or Who is the new piece of clothing for?" while he said this he leaned over so that he could she what she was working on better.

"Oh, Um I-uh- it's for a f-f-friend b-but it's a surprise f-for them." She suddenly slammed the book closed before he could see the drawing and stood up and ran off.

Adrian thought that maybe she is afraid of him or maybe what she is working on is for him or she just doesn't want anyone to see the drawing. He was hoping that she wasn't afraid of him.

"Hey dude." Nino shouted from just a little in bit in front of him.

"Hey Nino. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure dude, what's up?"

"Do you know why Marinette is so flustered and scared around me?"

"Dude you are so oblivious sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he was completely confused.

"Adrian dude she has a major crush on you."

"Really. If I knew that then I would have made it easier to talk to me." In a way he was over the moon to know that she had a crush on him, just plain old Adrian but at the same time he felt stupid that he hadn't noticed the signs and that he hadn't even stopped to consider that someone could like him at all.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Adrian didn't get a chance to talk to Marinette so he decided to drop by in cat form and ask for some scratches.

::

Her trap door was open but her lights were off. She must have fallen asleep working on her latest project. He dropped through the trap door and landed silently on the floor. He looked at her bed but she wasn't in bed she had fallen asleep at her desk drawing her latest project. He looked over her shoulder and saw that her page was blank. He was busy puzzling over it when she suddenly woke up and punched him in the stomach.

After she realized that it was Chat she started apologizing like crazy.

"I am so so so so sooo sorry Chat. You scared me."

"It's ok. I probably shouldn't have been looking over your shoulder like a crazy person."

"Doesn't matter I would have punched you regardless. Now why are you here? I doubt that you need more scratches so soon."

"Actually I do need more scratches and it doesn't help that you are so good at it."

"OK kitty but why don't you ask Ladybug to give you scratches?"

"Because last night when you gave me scratches I had to resist the urge to lie back and to knead you and most importantly I had to resist the urge to curl up next to you. If Ladybug did it I would probably do all those things."

"Kitty you should have told me, you didn't need to resist."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because I know what cats like and if that helps you more then you are welcome to but remember when your ring beeps you are out of here. GOT IT."

"Yeah, OK and thanks."

"No problem Kitty."

Marinette walked over to her bed and sat down. Chat walked over and flopped down on her bed and looked up at her. She scratched his head and then between his shoulder blades. Chat started to purr and climbed into her lap. She scratched his head again and he started to fall asleep. When she stopped he woke up and realised that she had fallen asleep and then his ring beeped and woke her up and she chased him out the trap door but before he left he gave her a hug. She was stiff at first but then she relaxed and hugged him back. When his ring beeped again she pulled away and pushed him out.

After he had left she flopped on her bed and fell asleep thinking about how warm Chat Noir is.

When Adrian got home he flopped down on his own bed and fell asleep thinking about how amazing the scratches felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Adrien woke up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock.

"ADRIEN" Plagg shouted at the blond boy "I'm hungry"

"There is food in my bag."

"Thanks and you might want to chill with the flirting."

"What flirting. I have no idea what you are talking about Plagg."

"Whatever kid its your funeral but just so you know you freaked her out a little yesterday."

"Really, man I can be oblivious at times. Well we better get ready."

When Adrien got to school he didn't see Marinette anywhere so he went straight to class. When he walked in he saw Marinette sitting at her desk working on a new design. He walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a wild glint in her eyes.

"Hey Marinette."

"Hey A-Adrien."

"What are you working on today?"

"J-Just touching up the d-design from y-y-yesterday."

"Cool. Can I see it?"

"I don't know its n-not very g-good."

"I am sure its amazing."

She handed him her sketch book. He was amazed to see that she was working on a new dress. The dress was probly for the school dance that was coming up. Adrien was going to ask Chloe because she was his friend and kept dropping hints about it but now he was thinking about asking Marinette.

"This is amazing."

"Its nothing really."

"I have a question for you."

"Um sure."

"Would you like to go to the school dance with me?"

"Um-UM- Yeah I would LOVE to go to the dance with you."

"Awesome. Talk later."

::

After class Marinette was walking home when Adrien came running from behide. He tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around in surprise.

"Hey Marinette."

"Hey Adrien."

"Mind if I come over for a bit. I have some free time today and I thought we could hang out for a while."

"Sure. If you want to. I'm not doing anything."

"Awesome."

"I have a question for you now."

"Sure you can ask me anything."

"Why did you ask me to go to the school dance with you when you can ask any girl in the whole school or in the whole of Paris?"

"Because you are awesome and amazing and you aren't like any of the other girls in Paris, there is something special about you. Why do you ask? Do you not want to go with me?"

"No NO of course I want to go with you I was just a little confused why you chose me."

"Ok good."

They walked to the bakery making small talk all the way there. When they arrived there was a note from her mom-

 **Hey sweetie. Me and your dad have gone on a date night. We will be back later tonight. Love you.**

They grabbed a few snacks and headed up to Marinette's room. They sat and talked for an hour before Adrien had to leave.

When Adrien got home he went straight to bed but just before he fell asleep he recalled everything he liked about her. 1. Her hair was always up in adrable pig tails.

2\. Her eyes were an amazing shade of blue

3\. The way she laughed.

4\. She was sweet and kind and she was so talented.

Then he fell asleep and for once he didn't feel so alone.

::

Marinette fell asleep happy because she felt so close to Adrien and he had asked her to the school dance. He had asked her plain, boring Marinette. It felt amazing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Marinette woke up and quickly got dressed for school. She was so excited to talk to Adrien.

When she got to school Adrien was talking to Nino and Ayla. She walked to her friends.

"Hey girl." Alya was the first to greet her.

"Hey Alya." Marinette looked at Adrien only to catch him staring at her.

"Hey Marinette. How is your design coming?" He sounded happier than usual.

"I have finished the sketch and I have started to buy all the material but I haven't found the right material for some of the decorations."

"Really. Why don't you come over to my house after school and you can use some of the material that nobody uses anymore."

"Really that would be great. I would just have to tell my parents."

"Great. We can stop by the bakery on the way to my house."

"Ok."

Just then the bell rang and they headed to class.

::

After class Marinette and Adrien walked to the bakery. Adrien was nervous to meet Marinette's parents. He wasn't sure who to introduce himself, was he her boyfriend or was it just a date. He was so confused he had to ask her.

"Marinette can I ask you something?" He was nervous but he had to know.

"Sure. You can ask me anything."

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?" She gave him a confused look.

"Are we- you know- boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends that are going on a date."

"Ummm- what do _you_ want _us_ to be?"

"Hmm- I want you to be my girlfriend and I want to be your boyfriend. What do you want?"

"I want you Adrien and I want you to be my boyfriend."

Adrien was so happy to hear that. To know that someone loved him for him.

By the time they reached the bakery they were laughing and seemed so much more relaxed around each other. They walked in.

"Hey mama and papa."

"Hey sweetie." Marinette's mother had a sweet voice.

"Mama would you mind if I went to Adrien's house?"

"Not at all sweetie. Have fun."

Before they left they took to muffins.

"Your parents are sweet."

"Yeah. Adrien what's your dad like?"

"He isn't like your parents. He is almost always working and when he does talk to me he always seems so distant. I know that he loves me in his own way and he wasn't always like this before my mom left he didn't work as much and he smiled but now he doesn't look at me that much. I think it's because I remind him so much of my mom."

"That must be hard. If you ever need a hug or someone to talk to I will always be here." She had a look in her eyes, it was a mixture of sadness and love.

"Thank you Mari. It means so much that I have someone who I can trust and someone who cares so much about me."

Adrien gave her a huge hug and was tempted to kiss her but resisted the urge.

When they walked through the front door Adrien's father was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Hello Adrien."

"Hello father." I surprised Marinette how cold Adrien's father sounded.

"Who is your friend?"

"This Marinette she is the one who won your hat making contest."

"Hmm. Is she a designer?"

"Yes. She makes most of her own clothes and I was wondering if she could use some of the material that we have for her latest project."

"What is her latest project?"

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Very well then. Marinette what is your latest project?"

"I am busy making a dress for a semi-formal event."

"Interesting do you have the design with you?"

"Unfortunately no but I know exactly what I need and what I want it to look like."

"You are welcome to use anything in the studio even the equipment."

"Thank you so much sir."

"Oh and next time you come over can you bring your best designs with you for me to see?"

"Yes sir."

With that he went back to his office and the two teens went to the studio. Marinette seemed to know exactly what she was doing and Adrien sat back and watched her work. He really did love her and he loved to watch her work. After about half an hour Marinette had picked everything.

"Right I'm done. What do you want to do now?"

Adrien looked up at the girl.

"Um- Why don't we go to my room?"

"Sure."

They spent an hour in Adrien's room laughing and talking until Marinette had to leave.

When she got home she immediately went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day everything seemed normal. It seemed like Adrien had never asked Marinette to the dance and it was almost like they hadn't spent the whole day together but everyone knew that something had changed between the two. Marinette didn't stutter around him and they spent a lot more time together. The dance was in a week and Marinette had almost finished her dress. She was working on it late at night when she heard tapping on her window. She looked at her window and saw a certain ally cat outside. She opened her window and Chat jumped in. He seemed sad and angry at the same time.

"Hello kitty Cat. What brings you by?"

"Hello _purr_ incess. I just wanted some company. I feel like i am all alone at home. Would you mind if i stayed for a bit?"

"Not at all kitty."

"Thank you."

"No problem but i must ask why do you feel so alone at home?"

"Well, my father is almost never home and when he is he is always working in his office."

"What about your mom?"

Chat seemed to crumble. He looked like he was about to fall flat on the ground and never get back up.

"She left along time ago and ever since she left my dad has barely even looked at me. I think I remind him to much of my mom"

"Oh kitty I am so sorry."

Suddenly Chat felt a pair of arms around him and he immediately wrapped his arms around Marinette. He buried his face in her neck. He felt tears in his eyes and didn't even try to stop them as they spilled out. Marinette pushed him to arms length and made him look at her.

"Chat don't cry. You will always have me and i am not going anywhere plus your mom and dad are missing out on the best human being in the whole world and that's their fault not yours!"

"Don't you mean CAT-BEING?"

Chat had a smile on his face which made Marinette smile.

"Whatever floats your boat kitty."

"Thank you for being here for me."

"It is my pleasure. Now would you like to talk some more or watch a moive?"

"A bit of both."

"Ok. You get a movie and I will set everything up."

"OK"

Chat walked over to a self with a whole lot of movies. He picked up Divergent and walked back to Marinette who had her laptop all set up on her bed. She patted the spot next to her and Chat sat down.

Chat kept on asking her questions about the movie and she was happy to answer them. When the movie ended Chat looked at Marinette and saw that she was asleep. Chat turned off her laptop and tucked her into bed. He stood up and started to walk towards the window when he felt someone grab his tail. He looked back and saw that Marinette was half awake.

"Please stay kitty. I could use the company."

"Sure."

He walked back over and lay down next to Marinette. She immediately snuggled up to him and put her head on his chest. Chat held her close and felt like for the first time in forever like he was loved.

::

The next morning when Marinette woke up Chat was still there. Little did she know that if she had woken up just a little bit earlier she would have seen who Chat really is. Chat woke up to find Marinette sitting at her desk. She noticed that he was awake and handed him some breakfast. Once he finished eating he stood up and gave Marinette a huge hug.

"Thank you."

"I should be saying thank you to you kitty. After all you were the one you stayed and made me feel safer than usual."

"Well it was my absolute pleasure."

"I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Marinette. i better get going before someone checks up on you and discovers that I am in here and you get in trouble."

"Ok kitty but promise me you will come and visit me again."

Chat tightened his hug slightly and responded- "No one can stop me."

He then let go and jumped out the window.

 **Hey guys I am thinking about doing an** akuma **attack and I need some ideas so if you have any ideas let me know.**

 **Thanks and i hope that you enjoy the latest chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

The dance was one day away and everyone was very excited. Marinette had finished her dress last night and decided to have a movie night. She had just finished the movie when she heard a familiar voice down in the bakery. She walked down stairs only to see that Adrien was talking to her parents.

"Hey Mari. I was just asking your parents for some chocolate cookies."

"Oh. I thought that you were on a strict diet."

"I am. I just wanted to break the diet for once and treat myself."

"Ok. Mama Papa, i think i can finish the order. Why don't you two take a break."

"Sure Sweetie."

The two left and Marinette went to go and package the cookies.

"How many do you want?" she asked rather shortly and sharply almost like she was hurt.

"Ten please."

"Adrien would you like to hang out and eat your cookies in the bakery?"

"No thank you. I have to get home. maybe next time."

"Ok."

Marinette finished up and Adrien paid.

"Bye. See you tomorrow Mari."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Adrien."


	7. Epilouge

Epilogue

After a while Adrien told Marinette that he is Chat Noir and she revelled her secret. After they got out of school they got married. They got their happily ever after.


End file.
